


Sunny Days And Empty Hearts

by exaltedmajesty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Wakes & Funerals, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exaltedmajesty/pseuds/exaltedmajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyo get's into an accident one night biking home, and Kageyama Tobio has to deal with loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Days And Empty Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance.

_“If you're the king that rules the court, I'll have to defeat you, and I'll be the last one standing!” Hinata yelled from the opposite side of the street, biking on his way home, one pork bun in hand. That couldn’t be safe._

_“Whatever, dumbass!” Kageyama shouted in reply..._

_____________________

 

Hinata was in for it today. Kageyama was racing to practice, determined to soil Hinata’s plan of beating him and rubbing it in his face later. It was warm for morning weather, the leaves were starting to turn green. Soon it would be Hinata’s favorite season, and based on prior incidences, Hinata probably wouldn’t shut up about it.

Kageyama was practically there, but there was no sign of the small giant, so either Hinata was already there (unlikely since Kageyama knows how early he wakes up) or Kageyama totally has the cat in the bag. He swung the sliding door open in triumph. Just what he had expected. Hinata was nowhere to be found. His other teammates were gathered around in a somber circle by the captain, everyone had downcast mournful expressions.

“How are we going to tell Kageyama?” Suga asked.

“Tell me what?” Kageyama put his bag by the door, moving to join the group, confusion prominent on his features. No one said anything. No one even looked him in the eye. “It’s Hinata.” Tanaka finally spoke up, though barely registered as a decibel. This couldn’t be good. Tanaka was never quiet.

“What about him? Is he sick or something?” That dumbass, if he was sick than he would miss practice. Kageyama hated to practice without him. Wait, why didn’t Hinata text him if he was sick. That dumbass, if he let his phone die again-

“No it’s not-” Daichi took a deep breath in through his nose, “he has been in an accident...The school informed us that apparently last night Hinata was hit....by a truck...on his way home last night.”

A truck? This was all too much information at once. Was he in the hospital? Was he okay? Oh god. Kageyama should’ve walked him home last night. Kageyama’s heart rate tripled, or maybe it stopped he couldn’t tell. Daichi was waiting for him to say something, but he stayed silent.

“Hinata was killed, Kageyama.” Suga clarified, voice cracking. Kageyama sat stone still. He wondered if the shattering feeling in his heart was something he was just making up. He wondered if it was something his mind had just conjured because that’s what you always saw in movies. He couldn’t hear anything, only felt the stares and gazes passing through him. He didn’t move, didn’t flinch, didn’t breathe. He simply waited there, waited for something that would wake him up from this nightmare, but it never came.

Hinata couldn’t be dead. No he wasn’t. This wasn’t happening. Not to him. Not to Hinata. Hinata who changed his world. Hinata who shined like his favorite season. Who loved volleyball and pork buns and his little sister. Hinata who taught him so much with so little.

Kageyama felt sick. Wasn’t he supposed to be crying. Most of his other teammates were crying except for Tsukishima and a few others, but Kageyama was closest to Hinata. Why wasn’t he crying? Kageyama looked around the gymnasium, faded images of orange hair and high jumps flashed through his mind. He had to get out of here.

“I have to go.” He practically sprinted away from that place, ignoring the worried calls after him. He didn’t looked back until he could barely breathe from running so hard. Kageyama scanned around and realized he was completely and utterly lost. He needed to vomit. Kageyama fell to his knees, fists clenched, the hot cement burning his flesh. He threw up practically nothing, but nothing felt like everything. Everything Kageyama had within him was now just a puddle sitting there like a lifeless creature, slowly cooking from the heat of the sun.

How dare it be so bright today. How dare the sun shine. It burned his eyes in defiance. Kageyama wanted a storm, he wanted the rain to pour down and sting his skin. He wanted the weather to reflect how he felt inside, but the world was warm and beautiful, just like Hinata. It just kept going, and it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that the world got to keep turning without him. How could it? How could he?

Kageyama had no idea how long he had stayed like that, hunched over staring at a pool of his own bile. He eventually got up and walked home, hating the gentle breeze that caressed his face.

When he got home his mother was waiting by the front door. How long was he gone? Surely he hadn’t been out longer than practice. “Hi honey.” She said with an unfamiliar concerned sympathy. She must know what happened.

“...Your coach called. He told me what - about Hinata.” Kageyama winced. She looked at his face, trying to gauge his reaction, but nothing in his expression was out of the ordinary, other than he wasn’t making eye contact.

“Tobio?”

“Yeah”

“…I – how are you doing?”

“I’m fine.” He walked past her without so much as a glance and hovered like a ghost up the stairs to his room.

His room was plain, but decorated with memories. The trophies he had won thanks to Hinata. The volleyball pillow he bought thanks to Hinata. Everything was thanks to Hinata, but worst of all was the photo. That he framed of course thanks to Hinata. It was a photo Hinata had taken of both of them the day they won the nationals, and were celebrating out at dinner with the team. Kageyama didn’t know he was taking the photo so he was staring off into the distance, oblivious as to what was going on, but Hinata was smiling into the camera, bright orange hair shining like the sun. Not that Kageyama showed it, but the best part of his day was looking down to find that familiar hair encompassing the most genuine smile, blinding the darkness that seemed to suffocate him now. He looked at Shoyo’s face, and he felt his body start to fall apart. Tears started to drown out his eyes till he couldn’t see anymore, rolling down his cheeks and plummeting to the ground. Anger flared inside him.

“Goddammit, dumbass!!” Kageyama threw the picture across the room and it landed shattering into a million different pieces. “Idiot! Why were you in such a rush to get home?!” He punched the wall, but he didn’t feel anything. “Why!? Why did you leave me here?! All alone. You promised, Hinata. We’re invincible together...remember?”

His mother rushed in, hearing the damage her son was causing and immediately went to embrace him. “It’s okay Tobio, shhh…” She attempted but Kageyama didn’t really hear it.

“No, I-I love him,” he said weakly. “I love him, mom.” He collapsed against her, his legs shaking. “God, no,” He, wept, his knees buckling under him. “Please.” He whispered.

His mom sunk to the floor with him as Kageyama sobbed into her shoulder, squeezing her torso so hard but at the same time with no strength. He screamed into her and she wrapped her arms around his back, one hand moving to the back of his head. She stayed there, cradling Kageyama till he fell asleep.

_Kageyama Tobio had only cried twice in his whole life. After that, his heart was numb._

______________________

A sea of black could be seen from his window of the car. He spent the whole drive to the ceremony staring at the passing scenery with a constant negligence. His mother parked the car but Kageyama didn’t move.

“You okay, Tobio?” She asked, something that has been happening more and more now since Hinata’s…

“Yeah, fine. Let’s go.” He answered, stumbling out of the car and forgetting to shut the door. His mother walked around, closing it for him and went to straighten his black tie. They joined all the guests attending Hinata’s - the funeral, including his parent’s and his little sister who had inherited the same bright orange mess of hair that Hinata had. His heart twitched a little. Some of the volleyball team was there too, but he hadn’t seen them in a while. Kageyama hasn’t been able to think about volleyball much less practice it since…since… They all eyed him with concerned glances and sympathetic whispers.

Kageyama and his mom already attended the tsuya a few hours earlier, where they donated their condolence money and burned incense to help transition Hinata from the physical world to the spiritual. Now it was time for the burial of the cremation urns. Everyone bowed their heads in respect and sorrow after the priest's speech and placed flowers on the grave.

Hinata Shoyo 日向翔陽

Kageyama didn’t even realize that everyone had left except for Hinata’s mom who, he guesses, didn’t realize either. She looked over at him, sniffling into her tissue, “Are you - are you Kageyama?” She asked, her face tear stricken.

“Yes I am.”

“Shoyo used to talk a lot about you.” She said, looking back at the grave and smiled sadly. Kageyama said nothing in return.

“What was he like? When he was not at home?” She asked, not daring to look into Kageyama’s eyes. She was in search for nostalgia, something to hold on to.

“He - he uh… he loved volleyball.” Then suddenly Kageyama went on a rant, not sure where it came from. He must have just really needed someone to vent to. His own mother didn’t understand. “His face always lit up when he spiked the ball, like a child at a candy store, and then he would talk about the feeling of it hitting his hand and the view from the top, and when he wasn’t talking about volleyball he was laughing at something or eating pork buns or how he beat me racing to practice or about the summer weather. His stomach always acted up before a game when he got nervous… He taught me so much. He taught me that you don’t win alone. Shoyo was always there. He changed my life.”

“Thank you...Kageyama.” She smiled and left.

Kageyama was the last one. He touched the gravestone and frowned remembering something. The last words he said to Hinata. _“Whatever, dumbass!”_ Those were his last words to Hinata. What were they even talking about? Oh. _“If you're the king that rules the court, I'll have to defeat you, and I'll be the last one standing!”_ Those were Hinata’s last words to him. Kageyama choked, unable to cry because all of his tears had long since dried. He had none left.

“I win.” Kageyama left. His mother was waiting for him in the car.

_____________________

Echoes of shoe squeaks and ball slaps could be heard from the hallway. It had been four months. Four months since the funeral. Four months since Hinata’s accident. Kageyama finally got up the courage to return to the court. It’s what Hinata would want, he kept saying over in his head. That thought was what brought him here in the first place. Kageyama had to be strong. He had to keep playing so that Hinata could live on with every set he tossed, with every ball he served. For Hinata. Kageyama stepped inside the gym and everyone froze, balls falling to the floor.

“Kageyama?” Asahi said in disbelief, everyone’s mouths were open in shock. Kageyama clenched his jaw and went to go put on his gear, his teammates still watching silently.

“Kageyama. We didn’t think you were going to come back.” Suga.

“I am here for Hinata.” He got up and joined them on the court. Tanaka, as always broke the silence awkwardly and slapped his back, “Kageyama, it’s good you’re back! Now we will win!” He was obviously trying to change the subject but it only made Kageyama feel worse. He didn’t want to win without Hinata.

They got back to playing, and it was as if Hinata was alive within him. There for every toss as always.

Kageyama never set a quick toss again.

_____________________

“They say he was the greatest high school setter in the nation...a genius, a prodigy, but apparently one of his teammates died in some freak accident and he was never the same after that.” The girl said to her friend.

“That’s so sad.” She replied, looking down at the volleyball arena from the seats above, watching the boy with the pale face and distant gaze.

 

_Kageyama Tobio had only cried twice in his whole life. After that, his heart was empty._

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Japanese, so if I got any funeral customs and/or names incorrect I am sorry. I researched it but... anyway yeah. This fic was inspired by something I saw on tumblr...so blame tumblr.


End file.
